ACCESS DENIED
by daRkMaxG
Summary: CHAPTER 3 POSTED! Three months after "Some Assembly Required".
1. PROLOGUE

**.:: ACCESS DENIED ::.**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dark Angel.  
  
**Summary:** Three months after "Some Assembly Required".  
  
**A/N:** My first fan fiction. Hopefully, not my last. Please read & and feel free to review. Thanks.  
  
**: PROLOGUE :**  
  
_'Wh..where am I?' He said to himself as he came back to life. 'I..I can't see. I..I'm blindfolded.' He tried to remove the cloth that was covering his eyes but couldn't. His arms were chained behind him against the wall.  
  
He could feel someone approaching nearer to him.  
  
"Sorry to do this to you, Zack, but I couldn't let you kill me" said the mysterious voice.  
  
'Zack...who's Zack?' he said to himself. He could hear water splashes coming from the far corner of the room. Footsteps...  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?"  
  
"Max, stay out of this!"  
  
'Max?' he thought.  
  
"No, I can't let you do this to him"  
  
He heard a loud punch which followed by a splash of water as the guy fell to the floor.  
  
"Zack...Zack...."  
  
"Who's there?" he heard himself say.  
  
"I've come to get you out". She released the chains. "Aiight, let's go".  
  
"Wait...." he said.  
  
"What?.."  
  
"Logan! What are you doing to him, Zack?"  
  
"He's a traitor, Max."  
  
"What?..."  
  
Suddenly, Adam sees himself standing, and looking towards the mysterious guy on the floor blindfolded...  
_  
He wakes up confused. 


	2. HUNG OVER

**: HUNG OVER :**

Adam Thompson glanced at the clock on his night table. 6:20 a.m. it read. "Ugh...another one of those dreams again" he exclaimed as he clasp his hands to his face.  
  
This had been the third dream he had since last week that didn't make a whole lot of sense. But, what made him question were who were those people that were in those dreams. He couldn't grasp any sense whatsoever. And it didn't help that in those dreams he was blindfolded. The mystery only consumed him. Though, it wasn't much of a help in thinking about it too often. Since, he couldn't remember anything in his past. But, Buddy had said it might take awhile. All that mattered to him was what he knew now and what Buddy could tell him since he'd been working for him three years ago.  
  
'Better get up and start the day' he said to himself. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Buddy was making coffee as Adam entered. Adam knew he had been living with Buddy and his wife Mary for the last three years ever since he worked on Buddy's ranch, but Buddy knew quite well it had only been three months.  
  
"Good morning, Adam" Buddy said.  
  
"Morning, Buddy" Adam replied and took a seat at the table.  
  
"You don't look too good...what's wrong?" Buddy asked as he brought to cups of coffee to the table. He put one in front of Adam and then took a seat across from him.  
  
"Thanks, Buddy" Adam replied, taking a sip before he told Buddy what was up. "I had one of those dreams again".  
  
"Third time?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Almost all the same though. The same people. Same situations. Same names..." Adam stopped for a moment and thought about the names. "Logan...Max...and.."  
  
"There was another person?"  
  
"Yeah...there were always three. But I didn't know the third one's name until now. Logan, Max and...Zack." Adam said.  
  
Buddy didn't know what to say. All Buddy could think of was that Adam was remembering his past by dreams. When Adam told him about the first dream, Buddy had called Logan and told him about it. But, Logan had assured Buddy not to worry about it. Since, that incident never happened and that he might think it's just a weird, twisted dream. But, advised Buddy if his dreams become serious that it keeps happening then to call him.  
  
"Do you have any idea whose these names are? Have I ever spoken of them?" Adam continued when Buddy said nothing.  
  
"Huh...um...no you've never said anything about these people. I don't think you have anything to worry about" Buddy replied, trying to make Adam forget about the subject.  
  
"Then why do I have these dreams, Buddy? I just can't let this go" he stammered.  
  
"I know...I feel bad that I can't answer your questions." Buddy said feeling guilty that he was lying. But he couldn't tell Adam the truth.  
  
"It's okay Buddy..I'm just glad I can talk to you about stuff like this. Sorry for snapping at you. I know you have other important things on your mind right now."  
  
"It's alright, Adam. No need for apologies. It's what I'm here for...to listen"  
  
"But, I should be the listener, you know? I mean...how's Mary? How are you doing?"  
  
Mary, Buddy's wife had been in the hospital for three days. She had a heart attack.  
  
"I..I'm doing fine..just fine. Doctor said she'll be out in five more days."  
  
"So, the surgery went well then?"  
  
The doctor had performed surgery because one of her arteries was clog.  
  
"Yeah, Doc said there were no complications and all regularities are in order. She just need time to recover."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad." He smiled and then started to think of the dream.  
  
"Alright...come on let's get this morning started" Buddy said, after a moment of silence. He could tell that Adam was still hung over by the dream. 'I think this time it might be serious' he said to himself. He knew what he had to do after Adam went up to change.

---A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate what anyone have to say. Probably this will help to settle your confusions.


	3. YOUR BACKGROUND

**: YOUR BACKGROUND :**

**  
  
**  
"Joshua....Joshua?" Max called as she came in. She found him sitting on the armchair, book at hand. "Hey, big fella"  
  
"Hey, little fella" Joshua replied looking up at Max.  
  
"What you got there?"  
  
"John Steinbeck. Grapes of Wrath" 

"Almost done? I've got your favorite" Waving a container in front of his face which had been behind her.  
  
Joshua closed his eyes and his nose started to sniff what was in there. He finally exclaimed "Mac and cheese" with delight.  
  
"Yeah, thought I could cook it for you this time. Aiite, come on let's have dinner." Max said, moving towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Maxie let's have dinner" He got up and left the book on the armchair.

---------------------------------

"Burp!" Joshua exhaled. "Excuse me" he looked embarrassed.  
  
Max laughed and told him it was okay. "Want more?" But then Max looked inside the container and all was gone. She smiled and showed Joshua the empty container. "Well, there's nothing left. Sorry"  
  
"Joshua full. It was good Mac and cheese. Thank you, Maxie."  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
A moment of silence was abrupted by Max's beeper. She looked at her beeper and said, "It's Logan".  
  
"Max got to blaze." He said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Joshua gotta jet. I'll see you tomorrow big fella" She said and hugged him goodbye.  
  
"See you tomorrow little fella" He exclaimed as she stepped outside and got on her motorcycle, heading toward Logan's.

----------------------------------

Max was standing near the living room but Logan was too into what he was doing to notice anyone beside himself was there.  
  
"Hey" she said, keeping her distance.  
  
"Gee, Max you startled me"  
  
"So, what's this all about? Info on White? Lydecker's cryptic messages? Cure for the virus?" She smiled.  
  
"No, nothing on that" Logan began. "It's about Zack. Buddy called this morning. I've been checking up on a few things."  
  
"What did he say about Zack?"  
  
"The same thing when he last called."  
  
"You mean Zack's dreams? Is it getting worst?"  
  
"Worst? I don't think worst. His mind is confusing him. Twisting situations. Making him believe what he dreams as true." "Only its not. Yeah you said that before"  
  
"Well, he's been having the same dream over again."  
  
"Okay, and Buddy thought it was serious this time around?"  
  
"This was the third time Zack had this dream which now he's not letting go. Without knowing anything of his past, Buddy's afraid of what he will find out."  
  
"What by dreaming his past? Sounds very serious to me" She said in bewilderment.  
  
"No, I don't know what Buddy meant. But he has a good point. So...I think you should go to Zack."  
  
"What? I wanted him to live a normal life and not have to know what his life was. So, that he wouldn't have to worry about anyone of us."  
  
"I know. But it's the only way."  
  
"But, it will end up as before. He'll come after you."  
  
"No, he won't." Logan began and took out a black pouch from his draw. He was beginning to show Max what was inside when he was interrupted.  
  
"Knock, Knock." Alec said, standing near Logan's desk. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Miss anything exciting?" He grinned.  
  
"No." Logan replied.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"I called him. You're gonna need some help"  
  
"I could handle this by myself"  
  
"Whatever you say, Maxie" Alec said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait, Alec. Look Max you obviously can't show up out of the blue. You need a background. Alec's your background."  
  
"Which is?" Alec replied.  
  
"Well, Buddy's your uncle. You're visiting your Aunt Mary because she's in the hospital."  
  
"And I've come along because?" Max asked.  
  
"Uh...well" Logan began. "I know your not really fond of this but.."  
  
"Don't tell me that I have to be pretty boy over here's girlfriend!" Max replied, cutting him short.  
  
Logan nodded. "No way, you gotta be kidding me" Max argued and looked at Alec which now he was grinning.  
  
"It's not like you have to kiss him or anything. It's just pretending just so that Zack won't get suspicious." Logan reassured her.  
  
Max nodded as she said "Alright".  
  
"So we're ready?" Alec replied.  
  
"Not yet" Logan began. He had set the black pouch in front of his keyboard. He took out the object.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked.  
  
"This will keep Zack from coming after me"  
  
"What this little thing?" Alec said taking the bottle from Logan's hand and opening the lid. The liquid was clear. "It's just water, how's it suppose to help.  
  
"Well, if you gave me a second to explain you'll know" Logan said, taking back the bottle from Alec. "You can control Zack's mind by using this when he starts remembering, just drop about three drops into his drink. It will take about five minutes after he drinks it to start working, and last about twelve hours." He put the bottle back inside the black pouch and handed it to Max.  
  
"But, only use it when he starts to remember what Manticore fed him about trying to kill me." He said as he handed it to her.  
  
"I know" Max replied.  
  
"Alright, so is that everything?" Alec asked.  
  
"Hold on. In order to go to Zack you have to know his location, right? Logan said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't bother, I know it already." Max said.  
  
"How?" Logan asked puzzled.  
  
"I have my way. Let's go."  
  
"Wait, there's one more thing I forgot to mention. He remember names. Yours, mine and his real name. So when you get there, use a fake name. That's for both of you, since he knows Alec name too." Max nodded.  
  
Alec starts to lead the way out as Max started to follow. She stopped short and turned around. "Hey, how did you acquire this?" Holding up the black pouch.  
  
"I have my way. You better go." He said with a grin. "Be careful"  
  
"I'm always am. See ya" She said as she headed out putting the pouch in her jacket pocket.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So, I think my name will be Nick." Alec said, as they made their way outside of Logan's building. "How about you, Max?"  
  
"I don't care. You could decide."  
  
"How about....Kate. I could call you Katie. Get it. Max. Maxie. It's the I- E."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Alright, so how are we gonna get there?"  
  
"What else?" Max said, staring what was in front of her. She had parked her motorcycle in front of Logan's building. "Let's go...hop on" She got on her bike.  
  
"Wait a minute, Max. I think I should drive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, one thing I'm a guy, you're a girl."  
  
"Thanks, Alec. You sure know your biology."  
  
"I'm just saying that it will look awkward to seeing me; a guy, riding in the back of a woman."  
  
"So what!" Max replied. "Fine, you wanna drive. But, one question...do you know where?" Alec shook his head and got on the bike behind Max. "Listen, here's the deal I drive there, and you could drive back."  
  
"Alright, Max. Deal."  
  
"Hang on tight" Max said as she was pulling out. "Not that tight." Alec loosen his grip around her waist. "A little higher" He moved his arm a little higher. "Not that high" He moved his arm a little lower. "Aiight, now that's out of the way. Ready?"  
  
"Check" Alec replied.  
  
Max checked her watched before she drove. 12:36am.  
  
"Max, how long does it take to get there?"  
  
"It will take about seven hours."  
  
"What been there before?"  
  
"Something like that" Max replied and began to drive.


End file.
